Kontras
by Gia-XY
Summary: Edo Phoenix adalah panglima kebanggaan Academia, sementara Sakaki Yuushou adalah pria yang memiliki pandangan bertentangan dengan Academia. Mereka hanya … terlalu berbeda ….


**Kontras**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Edo Phoenix adalah panglima kebanggaan _Academia_ , sementara Sakaki Yuushou adalah pria yang memiliki pandangan bertentangan dengan _Academia_. Mereka hanya … terlalu berbeda ….

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ © Takahashi Kazuki  & Yoshida Shin

 **.**

 **Warning(s):**

Fanon, mungkin beberapa kesalahan pengetikan atau tata bahasa, tidak suka jangan baca, dll.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Edo Phoenix selalu merasa dirinya kosong.

Ia salah satu murid kebangaan _Duel Academia_ yang berada di Dimensi _Fusion_. Berkat kejeniusannya, dirinya terpilih menjadi panglima dari prajurit _Academia_ yang ditugaskan ke Kota _Heartland_ yang terletak di Dimensi _Xyz_. Ia juga tidak ada niat mengkhianati Profesor yang menaruh kepercayaan kepadanya. Hidupnya tampak mulus tanpa keraguan.

Namun, rasanya ada yang kurang.

.

Edo tidak pernah percaya kalau duel itu digunakan untuk membawa senyuman atau kesenangan. Duel itu simbol dari kekuatan seperti apa yang selalu ditanamkan padanya sejak masuk _Duel Academia_ , bukan pembawa kegembiraan. Ia percaya bahwa ajaran _Academia_ tidak pernah salah. Ia merasa sangat yakin akan semua itu, tetapi …

… mengapa jauh di lubuknya hatinya—walau pikirannya menyangkal—ia merasa … duel yang ditunjukkan Sakaki Yuushou padanya membuatnya lebih berwarna?

.

Sakaki Yuushou, pria sialan yang sudah membuatnya dipenuhi amarah semenjak pertemuan mereka. Pria itu berpandangan bahwa duel dilakukan demi membawa senyuman bagi orang-orang. Pria itu percaya bahwa duel bukan alat untuk melakukan kekerasan. Edo tahu sudah banyak orang Dimensi _Xyz_ yang tersenyum berkat duel pria itu. Hanya saja, satu yang tidak bisa pria itu lakukan walau dirinya bahkan tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh Edo.

Sakaki Yuushou tidak bisa membuat Edo Phoenix tersenyum.

.

Edo berani berkata bahwa dirinya masih memegang teguh pandangan _Academia_ yang mengajarkan menggunakan duel untuk menunjukkan kekuatan. Ia berani berkata seperti itu karena Sakaki Yuushou yang banyak omong itu tidak berhasil membuatnya tersenyum dengan duel bodohnya. Namun, jauh di lubuk hatinya, Edo goyah. Ia goyah, karena diam-diam dirinya tahu satu hal.

Ia tidak bisa tersenyum bukan karena gagal memahami duel Yuushou ataupun jalan pikiran pria itu, melainkan karena bagian dirinya yang terdalam memercayai pandangan Sang _Entertaiment Duelist_ di saat dirinya adalah panglima yang seharusnya paling mengemban pandangan _Academia_.

.

Sejak Yuushou menghilang, Edo terus mencarinya. Tujuannya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah menunjukkan bahwa pandangan pria itu salah. Ia terus mencari dengan membawa sebelah sobekan kartu _Smile World_ milik Yuushou yang ada padanya. Dirinya merasa, ia akan menemukan Yuushou jika membawa sobekan kartu itu. Entah sejak kapan, ia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari eksistensi kepingan kartu itu. Tanpa sadar, mungkin dirinya telah …

… terobsesi ….

.

Edo Phoenix terobsesi? Akan apa? Mengalahkan Sakaki Yuushou? Kartu _Smile World_? Atau malah … pada Sakaki Yuushou sendiri …?

Edo Phoenix tidak tahu. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mau memikirkan semua itu.

Dirinya yakin ia tidak perlu tahu ataupun mengerti.

Ia hanya ingin menemukan Sakaki Yuushou dan membuat pria itu mengakui dirinya. Hanya itu. Semudah itu. Untuk apa ia repot-repot memikirkan yang lain? Ia hanya perlu memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk mengalahkan pria itu.

.

Edo Phoenix adalah panglima kebanggaan _Academia_ , sementara Sakaki Yuushou adalah pria yang memiliki pandangan bertentangan dengan _Academia_. Edo Phoenix dengan sifat keras kepalanya dan Sakaki Yuushou dengan karakter cerianya. Edo Phoenix yang selalu hidup dalam bayang-bayang _Academia_ dan Sakaki Yuushou yang hidup bebas bagai burung terbang di udara.

Mereka hanya … terlalu berbeda …. Mereka terlalu kontras … dan alasan itu cukup bagi Edo Phoenix untuk tetap berdiri di sisi tembok yang berlainan dengan tempat Sakaki Yuushou berdiri—untuk tetap sadar bahwa dirinya tidak layak berada di sebelah Yuushou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Selamat, Anda sampai akhir cerita.

Sebutlah saya gemas tidak ada yang membuat fanfiksi dengan tema Yuushou dan Edo. Apalah saya, _shipper_ Yuushou X Edo yang sangat _hopeless_. Hahaha …. Pasangan terlarang sekali ….

Walau saya shipper dua karakter di atas, saya tidak mempublikasi fanfiksi ini sebagai fanfiksi _slash_. Jadi, bagi yang tidak suka humu, ini aman, kok, seharusnya.

Eh, tetapi kalau ada yang menangkap petunjuk-petunjuk humu yang saya tebarkan dengan penuh perasaan, silakan saja. SILAKAN, SAYA TIDAK MELARANG. KALAU ANDA MASUK KAPAL INI, SAYA AKAN MENYAMBUT DENGAN SANGAT. SAYA SANGAT PAHAM KALAU INI MEMANG KAPAL YANG TERLIHAT KENA KUTUK SETAN DAN SEPERTINYA TIDAK BISA BERLAYAR DI ATAS LAUTAN _FANDOM_ , TETAPI SAYA TETAP AKAN BERLAYAR DENGAN KAPAL INI! HOREEEE! #Gak

Uh, baik, saya tidak mau banyak basa-basi hari ini. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan fanfiksi di atas atau ada unsur yang menyinggung. Saya berterimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca sampai akhir.

Sampai jumpa kapan-kapan di lain cerita!


End file.
